Snow Go
|hint=Discover and finish the secret route for a special gem. |developertime=0:41.88 |relictimes = : 1:10.00 : 0:49.64 : 0:42.88 |prev = Turtle Woods |next = Hang Eight |enemies = Penguin, Seal}} Snow Go (ツルピカの ゆきやま lit. Slippery Snow Mountain in Japanese) is the second level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is the first snow/ice level to appear in the game (and the series overall), and as such, parts of it are devoted solely to teaching Crash how to skate on various icy patches in the level. It is also the first appearance of nitro crates on the main path of a level, as they only appeared in the secret route in Turtle Woods. It also marks the first appearance of TNTs in this game. The red gem can be found in this level. The developers intended for the player to have to unlock this level's (considerably more difficult) secret entrance path in the sixth warp room by uncovering the secret exit in the stage Air Crash. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Penguins: 23 *Seals: 11 **Sliding Seals: 6 *Rock Crushers: 2 *Log Crushers: 4 *Porcupines: 3 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: 2 (none in bonus) *Nitro Crates: 18 (none in bonus/12 in special passage) *Other Crates: 52 (10 crates in bonus) Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 3 Snow Go-0 Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 8 The Red Gem-0 Snow Go - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #2) Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Snow Go (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Snow Go (Red Gem Guide) 1080 HD Snow Go Platinum Relic - N. Sane Trilogy Enemies and Obstacles Gallery snowgo1.png|The level's entrance snowgo1-2.png|Secret warp room entrance snowgo2.png snowgo3.png snowgo4.png snowgo5.png snowgo6.png snowgo7.png|Crash in the bonus round snowgo8.png snowgo9.png snowgo10.png snowgo11.png|Crash on the red gem route snow go level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen Snow Go Screenshot 1.jpg Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs.png Snow Go Screenshot 2.jpg snow go.PNG Cooch of ice.PNG Cooch bounce.PNG Cooch destroys crates.PNG Cooch exit.PNG Snow Go.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Snow Go Remastered.png|Remastered level Nsane Snow Go.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Snow Go.jpg 02_SaveSlotImages_SnowGo.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level SG0.jpg SG2.jpg SG3.jpg SG4.jpg SG5.jpg SG6.jpg SG7.jpg SG8.jpg SG9.jpg SG10.jpg SG11.jpg SG12.jpg SG13.jpg SG14.jpg SG15.jpg SG16.jpg SG17.jpg SG18.jpg SG19.jpg SG20.jpg SG21.jpg Dub half.jpg SG23.jpg SG24.jpg SG25.jpg SG26.jpg SG27.jpg SG28.jpg SG29.jpg SG30.jpg SG31.jpg SG32.jpg SG33.jpg SG34.jpg SG35.jpg SG36.jpg SG37.jpg SG38.jpg SG39.jpg SGS0.jpg SGS1.jpg SGS2.jpg SGS3.jpg SGS4.jpg SGS5.jpg SGS6.jpg SGS7.jpg SGS8.jpg SGS9.jpg SGS10.jpg SGS11.jpg SGS12.jpg SGS13.jpg SGS14 (2).jpg SGS15.jpg SGS16.jpg SGS17.jpg SGS18.jpg SGS19.jpg SGS20.jpg SGS21.jpg SGS22.jpg SGS23.jpg SGS24.jpg SGS25.jpg SGS26.jpg SGS27.jpg SGS28.jpg SGS29.jpg SGS30.jpg SGS31.jpg SGS32.jpg SGS33.jpg SGS34.jpg SGS35.jpg SGS36.jpg SGS37.jpg SGS38.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The spinning penguins have cute faces, but are dangerous. *If you crouch while running, it becomes sliding. Think differently, it will come in handy. Trivia *This level's name is a pun on the phrase "no-go", meaning to not function properly, and, as such, not go. Appropriately, this level's colored gem is red, the internationally accepted color of "stopping", aka "no-going". *It's possible to get the red gem without the secret route through the usage of the seal or the iron arrow crate, both of which are underneath the red gem. **This is now impossible in the N. Sane Trilogy, as the red gem has been moved higher than Crash can reach, even with the help of the seal or the iron arrow crate. *This was the chosen level in Interactive CD Sampler Volumes 5 and 6 and in it, the music is slightly different. *Along with Ruination, the level contains the joint-most standalone Aku Aku masks with three, all on the secret route. *Originally this level contained the blue gem but that was switched to Turtle Woods. *This level was the fourth ever Crash 2 level made not counting bosses, and as such, suffered many changes before the released version(s): Cut Snow Level.jpg Cutsnow.jpg es:Snow Go fr:Snow Go it:Snow Go pt-br:Snow Go ru:Snow Go Category:Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Colored Gems